Perfecto
by chibineko chan4
Summary: Este oneshot fue hecho como respuesta al reto de San Valentín 2016 del grupo Mystrade is Real 4 Us en Facebook, con el siguiente prompt: Greg sabe que Mycroft lee como la mayoría de personas comen golosinas. Para su primera cita, puso un libro dentro de una caja de chocolates . No menores de 14 años


**Título: Perfecto**

 **Autor:** Lady chibineko

(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)

(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

 **Disclaimer:** La franquicia de Sherlock Holmes es propiedad intelectual de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y los respectivos productores de cada saga que la verdad son muchas y supongo seguirán aumentando con el pasar de los años. Esta historia entra en el universo que nos trajeron Moffat, Gatiss y la BBC de Londres.

 **Advertencia:** Este es un fic slash, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan.

 **Nota** : Este fic fue hecho en respuesta al reto de fics de San Valentín 2016 del grupo de Facebook _Mystrade is Real 4 Us_.

 **Dedicatoria:** A l s amantes del Mystrade como yo.

En fin, enjoy the oneshot please!

~.~.~.~.~.~

El día que Greg Lestrade cruzó caminos por primera vez con Mycroft Holmes, fue el día que finalmente aceptó la colaboración del autoproclamado detective consultor, Sherlock Holmes. Previa condición de que el hombre se mantuviese limpio de drogas.

Para ser francos, Greg nunca imaginó que quien era, literalmente, el responsable de que fuese prácticamente abducido al mejor estilo de una película del Agente 007, para luego ser llevado a una bodega abandonada donde fue interrogado, amenazado y casi sobornado; llegase a ser tan importante para su futuro. Sobre todo porque cuando el Holmes mayor trató de comprarlo para que le vendiese información sobre el joven adulto en recuperación, Greg casi le parte la nariz al susodicho de un buen gancho de derecha.

Fue todo un shock el descubrir que aquel hombre era Mycroft Holmes, el hermano mayor del detective consultor y prácticamente quien controlaba todos los engranajes de poder dentro de Gran Bretaña. El Gobierno Británico en persona, según el propio Sherlock.

Para ese entonces, Greg Lestrade no era más que un sargento de policía que acababa de ser ascendido a la unidad de homicidios. Tenía una esposa y una niña recién nacida que lo había convertido en padre a una edad mucho más avanzada que a la mayoría de sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo. Y tenía además una gran vocación por servir y proteger, que era una de las razones por las cuales era tan bueno en su trabajo... amaba ser policía.

Con todo y todo, era un hombre feliz con su vida.

Lástima que las cosas no permanecieron de esa manera.

Con los años, el trabajo lo comenzó a absorber cada vez más. Sobre todo porque ante la cantidad de horrores que veía cada semana, el instinto de proteger a sus seres amados de tales situaciones hacía que el tiempo que pasaba persiguiendo criminales y limpiando las calles de Londres fuese cada vez más extenso; así como los casos que le eran asignados eran cada vez más complicados, todo debido al alto índice de casos resueltos que su equipo presentaba gracias a la ayuda de Sherlock Holmes, quien si bien era un fastidio, era sumamente efectivo.

Y entonces llegó el buen doctor John Watson a la ecuación, y las cosas parecieron ser un poco más tolerables en la vida de Greg al tener a la mano a quien frenara de vez en cuando las riendas del detective genio.

Eso por supuesto, hasta que Holmes abrió la boca para anunciar a todo el mundo aquello que él mismo había estado tratando de ignorar.

Su esposa lo engañaba, y con nada más y nada menos que el profesor de educación física de Joanna, su hija.

Greg deseó morir. Nunca se había sentido tan mal en su vida.

Se emborrachó, se deprimió y finalmente cogió coraje para enfrentar a Michelle, su esposa. Y ella le juró que no iba a volver a suceder. Y Greg le creyó, más que nada porque necesitaba desesperadamente hacerlo.

Y luego de eso la vida siguió, y con ella vinieron nuevos casos, viejos casos, la presencia casi constante de Sherlock Holmes y el doctor Watson, y con ello las reuniones extra laborales de cada dos semanas que Greg sostenía con el mayor de los Holmes desde poco antes de la aparición del doctor; las que por fin había aceptado tener para dar información sobre Sherlock, pero no por un pago, sino porque Greg había reconocido al hermano preocupado tras la fachada del político; reuniones que, a pesar de haber iniciado siendo 100% Sherlock Holmes, con los años se habían transformado en 50% Sherlock, 50% sobre la vida en general.

Y ese 50% sobre la vida en general se había convertido en una fuente de relajamiento para ambos hombres, y Greg sabía que era por ello que esperaba esos minutos con tantas ansias.

Y los meses pasaron, y todo pareció estar bien...

Hasta el día que Sherlock y su inseparable sombra, John, pasaron por New Scotland Yard para ver si había nuevos casos, poco antes del término de jornada de ese día.

Solo bastó una mirada y una deducción del detective consultor, para abrir la boca y soltar la frase que haría que su vida se desmoronase como un castillo de naipes frente a un viento fuerte.

\- "Tú esposa aún te engaña... y lo hace en tu propia casa."

A Greg de pronto todo se le puso rojo ¡En su casa! ¡Justo con la niña al lado!

Sin prestar atención a nada más e ignorando incluso los intentos de sus subordinados y de John por detenerlo, Greg cogió el abrigo y salió de la Yard como alma que persigue el diablo, tomó el coche y lo condujo de frente a casa.

Pero no pudo parquear en su cochera, pues otro coche estaba ocupando su espacio.

Entró sin hacer ruido, por lo que los ocupantes de la casa no lo escucharon; y pasando la sala se encaminó al comedor, donde oculto por una columna, vio al maldito profesor sentado de manera casual en su silla, al lado de SU hija, la cual miraba al hombre con aprehensión.

Y el sujeto tuvo el descaro de guiñar un ojo a Joanna, quien a leguas se veía bastante incómoda.

\- "¿Quieres un emparedado con tu café?"- escuchó la voz de su esposa desde la cocina que estaba al lado.

\- "¡Claro! Y que sea grande, para compartirlo con la pequeña Joanna."- dijo el muy maldito con una sonrisa, para luego dirigirse a la niña- "¿No te gustaría eso? Si nos sentamos más cerca, será más fácil compartirlo ¿Quieres sentarte en mis piernas?"

\- "Ya deja de molestar a la niña."- escuchó Greg decir a su mujer desde la cocina.

Los cables se le terminaron de cruzar a Lestrade ¡¿Cómo se atrevía el muy desgraciado?! ¡Y Michelle lo dejaba!.

El policía no estaba muy seguro de lo que había pasado después, solo sabía que un segundo estaba asqueado con su mujer y al siguiente tenía al maldito contra la pared, con toda la intención de sacarle el último aliento de su miserable ser.

Y luego se armó el pandemonio.

Michelle corrió a detener a Greg, y él le increpó más que por su infidelidad, por dejar a Joanna a merced de ese tipo.

Por increíble que pareciera, ella se puso del lado de su amante, y amenazó a Greg con presentar una demanda en su contra, por atacar al profesor de Joanna sin fundamentos cuando éste estaba haciendo una visita social a la casa de una alumna.

Greg no podía creerlo, tan solo se limitó a abrazar a su hija bañada en llanto.

Y entonces, ocurrió lo increíble.

De la nada, Mycroft Holmes apareció y comenzó a hablar de videos de vigilancia que demostraban no solo la infidelidad de Michelle, sino el hecho de que lo que le sucediese a la niña le importaba a ella un rábano. Y para respaldar todo aquello, le tiró a la mujer un montón de fotos que la hicieron palidecer.

Esa noche Michelle se fue con su amante y Greg se transformó en padre soltero. Y varias horas después del tremendo lío, luego de que por fin había sido capaz de acostar a su hija, Greg se encontró a si mismo en su sala, con Mycroft Holmes frente a él.

La verdad era que Greg no tenía ganas de hablar, pero tenía que saber.

\- "¿Te mando Sherlock?"- preguntó mordaz.

Mycroft negó.

\- "Hoy estaba programada nuestra reunión de cada dos semanas, detective inspector... Sin embargo mi asistente me informó que al parecer usted no iba a ser capaz de asistir; tras lo cual fui informado de la causa de dicho inconveniente. Supuse que sería beneficioso para usted si me presentaba."- de pronto Mycroft hizo una mueca casi amarga con los labios- "Casi y podía leer los titulares de los periódicos de mañana, con su foto bajo alguno que lo marcaba como el asesino del amante de su esposa."

Greg cerró los ojos y suspiró, tras lo cual asintió y se reclinó contra el respaldar del sillón en el que estaba sentado.

\- "¿Lo sabías? Lo que... estaba pasando..."

\- "Me enteré en el trayecto hacia aquí."- respondió el político.

Greg volvió a asentir, aún sin abrir los ojos.

Mycroft decidió retirarse.

Luego de eso vino el juicio de divorcio y tutela de Joanna.

A Greg la casa o las cosas le importaban poco o nada, pero no quería que su hija se viese expuesta a aquel sujeto; así que decidió pelear con todo lo que tenía para evitar que Joanna fuese alejada de él.

Ahora bien, bajo circunstancias normales, Michelle hubiese obtenido la tutela tras el divorcio. Pero debido a la aplastante evidencia presentada por el abogado de Greg, quien había sido recomendado por Mycroft Holmes, Greg obtuvo la tutela sin problemas... aunque eso si, el lío tardó casi 3 meses en solucionarse.

La casa y gran parte de las cosas fueron vendidas, y una parte le fue entregada a la ahora ex-esposa del inspector, quien increíblemente se borró del mapa con su amante. Al parecer su hija no era algo primordial para ella, y como no había podido quedarse con ella, no le interesaba seguir siendo parte de la vida de la niña.

Así que Greg y Joanna Lestrade comenzaron una nueva vida. Y Greg tuvo que hacer un millón de cambios.

Ambos se mudaron a una casita mucho más pequeña que fue comprada con el dinero obtenido tras el divorcio, y que se encontraba cerca de la casa de Jossette, la hermana menor de Greg, quien estaba siempre dispuesta a cuidar de la pequeña cuando fuese necesario... lo cual era, desgraciadamente, bastante seguido; aún cuando Greg había renunciado a un sin fin de cosas para poder pasar más tiempo con su hija, tal como lo eran las reuniones con compañeros de trabajo, las idas al pub con John Watson e incluso gran parte de las reuniones con Mycroft Holmes, las cuales ya no se daban cada dos semanas, sino cuando Greg pudiese.

E increíblemente, Mycroft Holmes se mostró bastante sensible y comprensivo al respecto.

Y así paso un año, y Greg se tomó un respiro en medio de un caso para pasar por una librería a buscar algún libro de Doctor Who que no estuviese en la, bastante extensa, colección que la niña tenía. La cual por cierto cumpliría 7 años en tan solo una semana.

Greg esperaba que Joanna no se sintiese desilusionada por no poder armarle una fiesta de cumpleaños propiamente dicha con todos sus compañeritos de clase, invitando en lugar de ello solo a un par de sus amigos y a los miembros de la familia Lestrade; pero es que ni el sueldo, ni el tiempo, ni los ánimos estaban del lado de Greg Lestrade para dicha empresa.

El detective inspector encontró un título que no estaba en la amplia colección de Joanna y se encaminó de vuelta a la escena del crimen, donde esperaba que Sherlock, John y Sally hubiesen dejado de discutir; cuando recibió la llamada de su hermana.

Estaba dejando a la niña sola en casa, porque Patrick (el sobrino de Greg) había tenido un accidente en la bicicleta y debían de llevarlo al hospital; y Joanna tenía un sistema inmune algo débil, por lo que nunca la llevaban al hospital de no ser necesario.

Afortunadamente Greg estaba a tan solo 10 minutos de casa al volante, así que el hombre voló a la escena del crimen para empacar todo e irse a casa; solo para encontrarse en medio de una batalla campal entre Anderson y Holmes ¡Y él que ya le había dicho a Jossette que llegaba máximo en 15 minutos a casa!

No fue hasta una hora después que por fin pudo parquear su vehículo en la cochera de la pequeña casa, con el corazón en un hilo mientras imaginaba todos los accidentes en los cuales su pequeña niñita pudo verse involucrada estando sola en casa.

Abrió la puerta al vuelo y escaneó el lugar. Nada parecía fuera de sitio, pero Joanna tampoco estaba al alcance de la vista.

Greg se dispuso a registrar su casa habitación por habitación, cuando la risa cristalina de la niña se dejó escuchar desde la cocina. El alma le volvió entonces al cuerpo.

Y luego escuchó el murmullo de una voz masculina, y la sangre se le congeló ¡Joanna!

Corrió a la cocina, solo para parar en seco ante la escena frente a él. Allí sentado a la mesa de su cocina, sin el saco, la corbata o el chaleco; solo en la camisa de seda y con los puños arremangados; Mycroft Holmes se encontraba alimentando a su pequeña niña con lo que parecían ser huevos revueltos, mientras que ésta señalaba una página de uno de los art books del Noveno Doctor que le había sido regalado a la niña por sus abuelos la última Navidad.

Greg de pronto no estaba muy seguro si aquello era real o había tenido un accidente camino a la casa, y se encontraba delirando, tirado al costado de la carretera, con el carro volteado.

\- "¡Papi!"- exclamó feliz la niña cuando por fin notó la presencia de su progenitor y pronto hizo intento de pararse, pero fue detenida suavemente por Holmes cuando éste colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

\- "No, no señorita ¿En qué quedamos?... Se tiene que acabar toda la cena ¿Recuerda?"

Joanna miró al hombre a su lado y asintió, pero lo hizo sin temor alguno, algo poco frecuente en ella en relación a personas que recién conocía; y pronto Mycroft retomaba la acción de alimentarla mientras ponía el libro de Doctor Who a un lado.

Afortunadamente solo faltaban un par de cucharadas para terminar, tras lo cual el pelirrojo le limpió la cara a la niña con un paño húmedo y la dejó ir aún masticando, pero con la boca limpia. La niña tomó aquello como su oportunidad para abrazarse a la cintura de su papá, mientras terminaba de tragar lo último de la cena.

\- "¡Papi! ¡Tío Myc es el hermano de tío Sher! ¡Y no ha visto nunca Doctor Who, ni ha leído los libros o escuchado nada en la radio!"

Bien, aquello era definitivamente un evento cercano al fin del mundo en el libro de su hija... Pero Greg estaba más interesado en obtener otro tipo de información.

\- "Ya veo."- dijo el inspector mientras se enfocaba en el político que terminaba de recoger la mesa y ponía todo en el fregadero; el mismo que tras limpiarse las manos y secarlas, se acercó a la pequeña familia.

\- "Buenas tardes, detective inspector Lestrade."- saludó el hombre bastante calmado.

\- "Buenas... ¿Cómo entraste?"- salió la pregunta de su boca sin que pudiese evitarlo, y vio como Holmes alzaba las cejas casi con diversión.

\- "Por la puerta, por supuesto."- respondió con un atisbo de hilaridad, y Greg frunció el entrecejo- "Toqué la puerta inspector, y la señorita Joanna me abrió y me informó que estaba sola en casa."

Greg ahora miró a su hija, con el ceño incluso más fruncido de ser posible. La niña repentinamente parecía ser víctima de un ataque de timidez.

\- "Oh, no se preocupe detective inspector. La pequeña dama y yo ya discutimos el tema ¿Y a que resultado se llegó?"- preguntó, dirigiéndose visiblemente a la niña.

\- "No debo de abrir a extraños."- respondió ésta de manera adorable.

Mycroft asintió.

\- "En efecto. Es por ello que estoy seguro que a menos que se encuentre usted, mi entrada no volverá a ser permitida."

La niña abrió mucho los ojitos color miel.

\- "Noooo... Tú eres mi tío Myc ¡Papi! ¡Dile que es mi tío Myc!"

Greg miró al político y se encogió de hombros, derrotado.

\- "Creo que te ha cogido cariño."

Holmes tan solo alzó las cejas con sorpresa.

\- "Eso parece."

Ambos se quedaron un largo rato en silencio, hasta que el policía decidió romperlo.

\- "Y... ¿Qué trajo al gran Mycroft Holmes a mi morada?"- preguntó de manera un tanto forzada.

El pelirrojo suspiró.

\- "Bien, no hemos podido reunirnos a hablar de Sherlock en casi 5 semanas."- dijo de frente el político y todo encajó en su lugar.

\- "¿Tío Sher? ¡Yo quiero mucho a mi tío Sher!"- dijo la pequeña con entusiasmo, a lo que Mycroft alzó una ceja divertido.

Greg suspiró y se arrodilló para quedar a la altura de la niña.

\- "Jo-Jo"- dijo con cariño- "El... tío Myc y yo vamos a hablar cosas de adultos por un rato ¿Por qué no vas a tu cuarto a ponerte la pijama y a lavarte los dientes como te enseñe? Luego puedes ver la tele en mi cuarto ¿Está bien?"

La niña hizo un puchero pero asintió, alejándose por el pasillo. Greg dio otro suspiro.

El policía necesitaba retomar algo del control de su propio hogar, así que se dirigió al lavadero y comenzó a lavar lo utilizado por Mycroft para hacer los huevos revueltos y alimentar a su hija.

Mycroft por su lado, tomó asiento de nueva cuenta en la silla que había estado ocupando previamente.

\- "Se te dan bien los niños."- comentó el de pelo gris de pronto.

\- "Prácticamente crié a Sherlock desde que llegó a casa, cuando yo tenía ocho... Sé que no es una referencia ideal y que el resultado no fue el mejor, pero créame detective inspector cuando le digo que hice mi mejor esfuerzo durante aquellos años. Y el cielo sabe que aún lo intento."

Greg alzó una ceja sorprendido ante la información obtenida y luego de un momento asintió, tras lo cual no volvió a hablar hasta terminar con los trastos y sentarse a la mesa al lado del Holmes mayor.

Las siguientes dos horas pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y aunque la conversación giró únicamente en torno al detective consultor y su actividad en New Scotland Yard durante el último mes, fue suficiente para que todo el estrés que Lestrade había estado cargando de manera continua durante semanas, se diluyera.

El peligris se dio cuenta entonces de que había extrañado esos momentos de relajamiento.

Finalmente, Mycroft Holmes se puso de pie y, tomando su saco, chaqueta y corbata de la silla de al lado, inició su despedida.

\- "Una vez más detective inspector, siento la intromisión en su hogar. No volverá a suceder."

Greg no estaba tan seguro de como decirle al político que no había sido una intromisión del todo, y mientras lo pensaba, ambos se encaminaron a la puerta.

\- "¡Tío Myc!"- llamó entonces la voz de la niña desde el otro lado de la sala por la que pasaban, y una pequeña que se tambaleaba de sueño se dirigió corriendo de manera torpe hasta alcanzar a los adultos.

\- "Jo-Jo, ya se pasó tu hora de dormir."- protestó el padre mientras miraba la hora en el reloj de pared en la sala, pero la niña lo ignoró y posó sus ojitos miel en el visitante.

Entonces le extendió dos libros de bolsillo y una tarjeta con forma de cabina telefónica para la policía de los años 60. Una cabina azul. Mycroft miró todo sorprendido.

\- "Toma tío Myc, te presto mis libros de Doctor Who para que leas. Y ven a mi cumple ¿Si?"

Greg suspiró mientras se frotaba los ojos con los dedos índice y pulgar de la mano derecha.

\- "Jo-Jo, cariño... no creo que el tío Myc tenga tiempo de leer novelas del Noveno ¡Está muy ocupado!"- comenzó tratando de que el otro hombre no se viese comprometido a volver en contra de su voluntad (aunque la idea no le disgustaba del todo), y miró al pelirrojo con una sincera disculpa en los ojos- "Tiende a hacer que las personas que le agradan tengan que volver de una manera u otra... Lo siento."

Sin embargo, Mycroft Holmes lo sorprendió al arrodillarse y aceptar los libros con un brillo en los ojos al recibirlos.

\- "No es ninguna molestia, al contrario. Será un honor ser introducido al mundo de este personaje por medio de sus libros, señorita Joanna. Y estoy seguro de que su cumpleaños será la fecha propicia para devolverlos ¿Qué día cae tal fecha?"- preguntó con seriedad- "Me gustaría estar al tanto para separar el tiempo necesario con mi asistente."

¡Oh! La pequeña castaña de pronto se sentía importante. Mostró 6 deditos.

\- "En seis días. La información está en la invitación."- explicó Greg.

\- "En seis días."- repitió el hombre, notando por fin la fecha escrita en la tarjeta de cumpleaños, en donde además se daba el detalle de la hora de inicio de tal fiesta- "Estaré puntual."- aseguró.

La niña chilló de contento y Mycroft se despidió, solo para volver una semana después con los libros prestados, primorosamente forrados y listos para devolverse. Y con un extra en forma de regalo de cumpleaños, una edición de lujo de 'Alicia en el País de las Maravillas'.

Durante el transcurso de la matiné, Sherlock le bufó a Mycroft, John y Greg hablaron, el nuevo tío de Joanna fue presentado ante los miembros de la familia Lestrade que se encontraban presentes y Mycroft le leyó a los niños un fragmento de la fiesta de té a la que Alicia asistió con el Sombrerero, la Liebre y el Lirón. Y cuando finalmente el Holmes mayor se retiró, lo hizo con otros dos libros en préstamo en una mano y la promesa de volver en pocos días para devolverlos.

Sherlock, poco después de que su hermano mayor se hubiese retirado, le bufó con desdén a Lestrade.

\- "Ahora nunca te podrás deshacer de él."- dijo el consultor mientras rodaba los ojos.

\- "¿A qué te refieres, Sherlock?"- preguntó Greg confundido.

\- "A los libros. Mycroft es adicto a ellos y Jo-Jo se los está proporcionando gratis... y tú le compras nuevos libros a ella todo el tiempo. Él jamás se irá."- dijo el hombre fastidiado.

Greg lo miró sorprendido.

\- "Sherlock... eres un exagerado."- respondió finalmente con el ceño fruncido y una mano en la cadera.

El detective consultor alzó una ceja, lo miró de una manera bastante fija un buen rato, y finalmente dió media vuelta, al tiempo que soltaba un.

\- "Equivocado."- y volvía a donde John se encontraba conversando con el resto de la familia Lestrade, a quienes el detective ignoró a favor de quedarse tan solo al lado del buen doctor.

Greg alzó una ceja escéptico.

Pero la verdad fue... que Sherlock no se equivocó del todo.

Mycroft comenzó a rondar la casa Lestrade, a un ritmo de una vez cada dos semanas, pero para retomar las charlar que ambos hombres tenían sobre las actividades de cierto detective consultor... y otros temas de paso.

Aquello fue un alivio para el peligris, pues esos minutos representaban un alivio al estrés acumulado que en verdad el policía necesitaba. El que Mycroft siempre saliese de la casa con dos o tres libros diferentes de la colección de Joanna en cada ocasión era algo secundario... aunque lo avergonzaba terriblemente el que esos libros todo desaliñados, siempre volviesen forrados pristinamente. Así que un día compró un par de rollos de forro de vinil, con la intención de sentarse y forrar él mismo los libros. Pero el forro se quedó a un lado de manera indefinida.

Eso, hasta que un día Greg llegó tarde a casa y encontró a Joanna y a Mycroft forrando una pila de libros en la cocina, mientras ambos charlaban animadamente.

Al notar la presencia del padre de la casa, Mycroft hizo un alto en su conversación y se dirigió a Greg.

\- "Buenas noches Gregory. Jossette y tu sobrino Patrick tuvieron que volver de emergencia a casa. Al parecer tu cuñado sufrió un ligero envenenamiento por comida en el almuerzo de la empresa, y necesitaba que tu hermana lo llevase al hospital. Tu cena está en el horno."

Joanna, ahora de 8 años, asintió haciendo una mueca antes de retomar la conversación con su 'tío Myc', dejando a Greg sin otra cosa que hacer que servirse la cena y luego escuchar a esos dos hablar sobre una saga nueva que ambos habían descubierto. Algo sobre un tal Jackson que enfrentaba a dioses olímpicos en la actualidad... y la conversación duró cerca de una hora, mientras él comía, lavaba su plato y luego se sentía por completo excluido hasta que Jo-Jo tomó por fin los libros forrados, dejándole dos a Mycroft, y se dirigió a su papá.

\- "Listo, ya pueden conversar sus cosas de grandes... Pero recuerda papi, que en solo 1 años, 8 meses y 4 días cumplo 10, y entonces seré lo suficientemente grande como para quedarme a esas conversaciones también."

Y dicho aquello, le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla a su progenitor mientras balanceaba los libros de manera precaria en sus pequeños brazos, antes de volver a su cuarto.

Greg casi quedó en shock, mientras que Mycroft soltaba una risita camuflada.

Y el tiempo siguió pasando.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en meses y los meses en años; y antes de siquiera notarlo, para Greg pasaron 6 largos años desde su divorcio y 5 desde que Mycroft comenzara a visitarlo en casa. Y mucho había sucedido en ese tiempo.

Moriarty, el suicido falso de Sherlock y su regreso, el cambio radical de Anderson (quien al parecer ahora veneraba el suelo que Sherlock pisaba), el noviazgo y matrimonio de John con Mary así como el posterior embarazo de la nueva señora Watson y el nacimiento del pequeño Hamish, el ingreso a la adolescencia de Joanna, y el accidente que dejó a John viudo y su actual situación sentimental como pareja de Sherlock, el cual seguía siendo un idiota infantil con el resto del mundo, pero actuaba como una pareja amorosa con John y como una figura paterna bastante involucrada en la crianza del pequeño niño ¿Quién lo diría?

Greg comenzaba a creer que por fin Sherlock estaba convirtiéndose en el ser humano que él siempre supo que podría llegar a ser. Se sentía muy orgulloso por el supuesto sociópata altamente funcional.

Y en cuanto a Mycroft. Bien, éste se había convertido en una constante en su vida y en un buen amigo; y aunque se había alejado un poco al inicio tras la supuesta muerte de su hermano, volvió ante el estado de depresión que había mostrado Joanna, no solo transformándose en un apoyo para Greg al alentar a la niña para que superase aquel episodio, sino que también blindó al policía de las consecuencias que fácilmente pudieron destrozar su carrera y su vida. Aunque lo hizo con cierta reserva a la hora de hablar con Greg, y al peligris le costó mucho que el Holmes volviese a tener la misma afinidad y confianza que habían llegado a tener previamente.

Luego se enteraría que aquello se dio más que nada por el sentimiento de culpa que Mycroft tenía al mentirle a la pequeña familia, aún cuando según el pensamiento de los Holmes, aquello era un mal necesario.

Por supuesto Greg le reclamó con fuerza a Mycroft por el engaño. Aunque al enterarse luego de varios minutos de discusión a los gritos del por qué... de la amenaza que Moriarty había colocado sobre su persona; Lestrade terminó pidiendo disculpas por su reacción. Y tras un par de semanas, las cosas volvieron a la normalidad con el Holmes mayor.

Y el tiempo continuó pasando.

Hasta que un día...

Greg y Joanna se encontraban en almuerzo familiar mensual de los Lestrade en casa de los padres del detective inspector; y junto a ellos también estaban Jossette junto a su esposo e hijo, así como un par de primos hermanos contemporáneos en edad a Greg, los cuales eran gemelos y estaban de visita en Londres por negocios.

El almuerzo había sido preparado por la matriarca de la familia y todos lo habían disfrutado con mucho gusto. Y ahora, en pleno postre, la conversación entre los presentes continuaba con el mismo entusiasmo que se había dado desde el inicio de la velada.

Fue entonces que Kurt, uno de los gemelos, preguntó con naturalidad.

\- "Greg ¿Viene Mike más tarde o le has prohibido venir el día de hoy?"

A lo que Chris, el otro gemelo, añadió.

\- "Seguro que le prohibió venir. Sabe que nos agrada más que él y el pobre Mike pagó los platos rotos por la falta de encanto de este primo nuestro."

Las risas no se dejaron esperar mientras que el aludido hacía una mueca.

\- "Muy graciosos, de verdad muy graciosos."- y le sacó la lengua a ambos.

\- "No, en serio ¿Por qué no vino?"- insistió Kurt.

\- "Tío Myc está con mucho trabajo. Quería, pero a veces hay que ser responsable."- comentó Joanna.

\- "Pues Mike es demasiado responsable a mi parecer. Ese hombre nunca descansa ¡Es domingo!"

\- "Sep... y tiene todo desatendido a nuestro pobre primo Greg."- añadió el otro con visible implicación a la vida afectiva del policía, sobre todo tras una movida de cejas bastante insinuante.

El peligris se sonrojó todo.

\- "¡Kurt!"- se quejó el hombre.

\- "Ni te esfuerces, cielo."- intervino la madre del policía, mientras se dirigía hacia su sobrino- "Tu primo aún no se ha dado cuenta."

Los gestos y sonidos del resto de los comensales solo parecieron confirmar lo dicho por la señora. Greg miró a todos bastante confundido.

\- "Mamá ¿De qué estás hablando?"

Jossette rodó los ojos y dijo con voz aburrida a su hermano.

\- "De lo que todos en esta familia sabemos, menos tú al parecer."- la mujer suspiró- "Esto es ridículo. Hermano ¿Cuando te va a animar a dar el siguiente paso con Mike? Es decir ¿5 años y nada? Ya despierta."

Greg abrió la boca anonadado, boqueó unos segundos sin estar muy seguro de que decir, exhaló el aire con fuerza y luego de tomar un sorbo de agua y respirar profundo, contestó.

\- "Jossy ¡¿Qué rayos?! ¡Mycroft es mi amigo, nada más!... Mira, no sé de donde sacas eso, pero..."

\- "Hijo"- de pronto intervino el padre del policía- "Ningún miembro de esta familia está en contra de que ustedes dos sean una pareja."

\- "¡Papá!"

\- "Pero amor, es cierto."- añadió la madre- "Mike es parte de esta familia desde hace mucho. Es un Lestrade honorario y se lo ha ganado a pulso ¿Cómo podríamos decir algo en contra cuando ha sido una parte importante de tu vida y de la de mi nieta desde hace tanto?"

\- "¡¿Cómo?!"

\- "Greg"- volvió a intervenir Jossette- "Estás al tanto de que Mike te ha ayudado a criar a Jo por casi 5 años hasta ahora ¿Cierto?"

\- "¡¿Qué?!... No, es decir... Viene a casa de vez en cuando, y..."

\- "Va a tu casa en cada momento libre que tiene, si lo que creo es correcto."- contradijo la hermana y de pronto comenzó a enumerar con los dedos- "Y si él no puede ir a tu casa, tú y Jo lo visitan en la suya cuando les es posible."

\- "Es cierto papi."- contribuyó la pequeña adolescente de 12 años.

Jossette continuó.

\- "Cocina para ustedes cuando puede, ayuda a Jo con sus tareas, te ayuda a TI con tus problemas y créeme que estoy al tanto que cuando lo hace tiene una paciencia de santo. Te ha ayudado a organizar tus pagos, los acompaña a renovar ropa a tiendas por departamento, te ayuda con reuniones, las fiestas de cumpleaños de Jo, las reuniones familiares anuales..."

\- "¡Y las últimas dos fueron en su casa! ¡Y que casa! Abrió las puertas para toda la familia, y no somos pocos. Si tú no lo quieres, dime y me lo quedo yo."- intervino Chris bastante divertido.

Y a Greg se le atravesó algo en el pecho. Chris era homosexual confeso después de todo, y a sus 50 seguía jovial, coqueto y soltero.

Y Jossette siguió enumerando.

\- "No solo es el contacto de emergencias extra para Jo, sino que es tu contacto para emergencias también. Y es quien va a las reuniones de padres en el colegio de tu hija cuando tú no puedes. En los últimos tres años solo he asistido dos veces, y solo porque ninguno de ustedes dos podía hacerlo."- señaló la mujer con ironía.

\- "Incluso fue quien le dio a Jo-Jo la charla."- intervino finalmente el cuñado de Greg en voz bastante baja.

Y el policía tuvo que admitir que aquello era cierto.

Cuando 7 meses atrás, lo llamaron de emergencia a la estación desde el colegio de su hija porque a la niña se le había presentado su primera menstruación y la pobre estaba, según la profesora, al borde de las lágrimas; Greg llamó a Jossette por apoyo moral y femenino y fueron al colegio sin demorar un minuto más, llegando casi al unísono.

Todo ello, solo para encontrar a Joanna escuchando con atención a Mycroft, quien al parecer le estaba leyendo una versión 'sin censura' de Caperucita Roja. Historia que luego usó para explicar, de manera lógica, los cambios en el cuerpo y la vida de la pequeña, ayudándose de paso por las clase de educación sexual que previamente habían sido impartidas en el colegio por los profesores de biología y psicología.

\- "Entonces... esto es normal y, si no tengo cuidado, los chicos que son unos lobos peludos y aprovechados ¿Me van a comer con todo y la capa?."

\- "Ni yo lo hubiese podido explicar mejor, mi querida Joanna."- replicó con satisfacción Mycroft, a lo que luego agregó en tono confidencial- "Y recuerda, acabas de dejar de ser la Reina Blanca, para convertirte en la Reina Roja de Corazones. Así que si algún espécimen del sexo opuesto te molesta y te sientes incómoda, solo tienes que decírselo a tu padre o a mi ¡Y que le corten la cabeza!"- a lo cual Joanna asintió con decisión.

Tras lo cual se le permitió a la niña salir temprano ese día, por lo que Jossette y Anthea aprovecharon para llevarla a recorren los pasillos del supermercado mejor surtido de la zona, donde le explicaron para que servía tal o cual producto del cuidado femenino.

Definitivamente, nada que ver con la División del detective inspector. Quien por cierto vio al Holmes mayor con cierto nivel de trauma.

\- "¡Caperucita se acostó con el lobo!" señaló sintiéndose enfermo.

\- "Es la versión original de la historia, Gregory. Y fue escrita teniendo en cuenta una época en donde las mujeres entraban al matrimonio, ni bien la naturaleza las convertía en adultas."

\- "Pero... pero..."

\- "Su candidez es refrescante en ciertas ocasiones, mi querido detective inspector."- cortó el político las quejas del peligris con una sonrisita malvada bailando en sus labios.

Greg suspiró ante el recuerdo, y miró a la nada con aire pensativo.

La verdad era que Mycroft se había convertido en una parte importante en su vida, así como en la de Joanna. Y si era sincero consigo mismo... pues... Mycroft hacía mucho que era más que solo un amigo.

Pero Greg tenía miedo de tentar al destino y perderlo todo.

Exhaló otro suspiro.

\- "Al parecer a alguien por fin le entró la realidad al cerebro."- molestó uno de los gemelos.

El peligris le gruñó.

\- "Ya era hora."- dijo sin embargo la hermana de Greg- "Entonces ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?"

Ocho pares de ojos cayeron muy interesados sobre el aludido, quien se removió incómodo en su sitio.

Un nuevo suspiro.

\- "No sé... tal vez Mycroft no..."

\- "Papaaaaaa..."- se quejó Joanna.

\- "Hijo, no le digas que no a la verdadera felicidad- "Pidió de manera gentil su madre- "Y yo sé que Mycroft Holmes es tu felicidad. Para ti, el es perfecto."

Una leve sonrisa se apoderó de los labios del policía.

\- "Perfecto."- le gustaba esa palabra.

Bien, al diablo. Greg Lestrade lo iba a intentar.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Claro que era más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo, y Greg no encontraba la oportunidad.

Mycroft había mandado un mensaje a padre e hija, disculpándose por una futura y larga ausencia de su parte. Algo por desgracia bastante común en la línea de trabajo del político.

El hombre tenía que viajar por trabajo y no regresaría hasta después de casi tres semanas.

Greg decidió tomárselo con calma durante esas semanas, aunque igual y tuvo una charla seria con Joanna y se dio cuenta que hacía mucho que el otro hombre se había convertido en la segunda figura paterna en la vida de la niña, tal y como Jossy había sugerido... Que ciego que había estado.

En cierto sentido, aquello debería de haber tranquilizado un poco al inspector. Sin embargo, el hombre solo terminó más nervioso; preocupado por hacer algo que significase el fin de la presencia de Mycroft Holmes tanto en su vida como la de Joanna; e inconscientemente comenzó a buscar una señal que le dijese que el paso que estaba a punto de dar para cambiar el nivel de la relación entre ambos, era lo correcto.

Esa señal llegó, el segundo fin de semana tras la partida del pelirrojo en su viaje de trabajo; cuando Greg llevó a Joanna a una de las pequeñas ferias de libros que se daban cada año en Londres y que eran, por lo general, la antesala para la gran Feria Internacional del Libro de Londres, que se daba cada año alrededor del mes de Abril.

Greg pagó las entradas de ambos, sintiéndose raro por ir sin Mycroft al lado, dándose de pronto cuenta de lo mucho que se había acostumbrado a su presencia durante esos momentos especiales en la vida diaria.

Greg retuvo a la pequeña a su lado por casi 20 minutos, antes de rendirse y sacar una cantidad de libras, dársela a la niña y permitirle trotar de aquí para allá, siempre y cuando la tuviese al alcance de sus ojos. Hecho aquello, el detective inspector se dedicó a ojear un puesto de libros de segunda, desde donde tenía una amplia visibilidad de los lugares por los que su hija husmeaba de libro en libro; y se dedicó a mirar en una pila de libros bastante viejos, cuando de pronto uno de ellos captó su atención.

Frunció el entrecejo...

Estaba seguro de que ese era el título ¿Pero no era el autor Stephen King? Mmmm... allí decía Richard Ba... algo. La tapa estaba un poco dañada y el apellido del autor no se leía bien, pero aún así algo le decía a Greg que era su señal, así que tomó el libro, fue a la caja y pagó por él.

Perfecto.

\- "¡Jo! ¡Donde pueda verte!"- rezongó cuando la niña se metió tras un enorme librero a revisar títulos, como tres puestos a la derecha.

El policía vio a su hija re emerger de detrás del librero, mientras le dirigía una mirada de molestia.

¡Bien! La iba a tener siempre a la vista, sin importar qué. Aunque eso le ganase el resentimiento de la jovencita.

Adolescentes ¡Hmph!

~.~.~.~.~.~

\- "La cena estuvo deliciosa, Gregory. Gracias por tomarte la molestia de prepararla."

Greg hizo un gesto con la mano para restar importancia al hecho de haber preparado la cena.

\- "Ni lo digas. No es justo que seas tú quien prepare siempre la cena cuando vienes. Hay que ser equitativos."

Mycroft inclinó la cabeza mientras una sonrisilla aparecía en su rostro, al tiempo que alzaba su vaso de agua de manzanilla.

\- "Brindemos por eso."

Greg sonrió mientras se paraba para levantar la mesa con la ayuda de Joanna. Pronto los 3 estaban en la pequeña sala de la casa, compartiendo una charla tan amena como sucedía casi siempre, con Joanna mostrando a Mycroft los tesoros que había conseguido en la feria de la semana anterior.

\- "La Reina de las Novelas Criminales. Agatha Christie ¡Bien hecho Joanna! Es una excelente adición a tu colección."- elogió el político a la niña, mientras ella se hinchaba orgullosa como un pavo real por el principal tesoro obtenido en la cacería.

\- "¡Gracias!... Ojalá y no tengas que viajar cuando llegue la feria de Abril."- dijo la pequeña un poco triste, añadiendo luego en voz casi confidencial- "Papá no es tan bueno como tú en esto, y se aburre rápido."

\- "¡Jo!"- se quejó el peligris mientras Mycroft reía divertido- "¿No tienes alguna cosa que hacer? ¿Tareas o que se yo?"

\- "No"- respondió la pequeña mientras se retiraba al sillón de la esquina y escondía su rostro tras las páginas de su nueva novela favorita.

Greg rodó los ojos.

\- "Voy a hablar con Myc de los casos que llevo con Sherlock."

\- "Nada que no haya escuchado antes."- replicó la niña con el rostro aún tras el libro.

Greg gruñó. Mycroft decidió intervenir.

\- "Y entonces, mi querido detective inspector ¿Creó Sherlock algún problema mientras no estuve?"

La conversación pronto giró alrededor del detective consultor y sus excentricidades... así como todo el algarabío que armó por el hecho de que el pequeño Hamish había sido una pieza fundamental, según el Holmes menor, para descubrir al asesino de un triple homicidio. Y por supuesto Greg tuvo que modular las palabras usadas, porque en ningún momento su hija quiso salir de la sala.

Mycroft escuchó cada detalle como siempre, y proporcionó el comentario correcto en el momento justo como le era habitual; siendo esta la dinámica hasta que el tema se acabó.

Y Greg entró en un estado leve de nerviosismo.

\- "¿Gregory? ¿Sucede algo?"

Greg sonrió algo apenado.

\- "Si, bueno... verás. Ermm... la próxima semana..."

\- "¿La próxima semana? ¿Qué sucede la próxima semana?"- preguntó el político confundido.

\- "Es San Valentín."- dijo de manera directa cierta jovencita que seguía con la nariz metida en cierto libro.

\- "¡Jo!"- se quejó el inspector, mandando una mirada bastante significativa.

La niña suspiró fastidiada, cerró el libro y se paró para ir a su habitación. Aunque no antes de comentar sobre el hombro.

\- "No lo fastidies, papi."

Mycroft miró al mayor un tanto confundido.

\- "¿Gregory?"

El aludido carraspeó, y tras un buen rato por fin miró a Mycroft de frente a los ojos.

\- "Si, bueno... Me preguntaba... Aunque ahora me suena bastante tonto ¿Por qué creí que sería una buena idea?"

\- "Gregory"- llamó calmado Mycroft, parando así las palabras que salían sin control del peligris- "¿Qué querías preguntarme?"

Lestrade inhaló y exhaló con fuerza.

\- "Quieres... ¿Quieres ser mi Valentín?"

A pesar de todas las pistas soltadas previamente, el rostro del menor evidenció la sorpresa que dicha propuesta traía consigo.

\- "¿Tu... Valentín?"- preguntó Mycroft despacio.

Greg se pasó una mano nerviosa por el cabello.

\- "Si, aunque... ¡Oh, Dios!"- el hombre hundió el rostro en las manos mientras murmuraba cosas que el político no podía entender.

\- "Gregory. Te agradecería en verdad si me dijeses porque pedirme ser tu... Valentín, te pone en este estado de estrés."- pidió el menor, tratando a todas luces de permanecer calmado.

Greg miró al Holmes y asintió. Por lo menos le debía eso.

\- "Mycroft, escucha... estos últimos años, Bueno... hace poco me di cuenta que te has convertido en una parte importante, no solo para mi sino también para Jo. Ambos te queremos Myc, y yo... ¡Demonios! Sé que no tuviste ningún problema cuando Sherlock y John se hicieron pareja ¡Pero no sé si eso quiere decir que te sientas muy cómodo en una relación parecida y!... Y... Myc... No quiero perderte. Así que pensé ¡Una cita para probar! Ya sabes, si no funciona podríamos volver a lo que tenemos ahora y... ¡Oh! Creo que ya lo arruiné ¿Verdad?"- el hombre volvió a hundir las manos de manera nerviosa en el cabello- "Mycroft, yo..."

Pero Greg no pudo seguir, porque unos dedos gentiles se posaron sobre sus labios mientras que una mano se posaba sobre una de sus muñecas, llevando así una mano del inspector al regazo del pelirrojo.

Greg miró a Mycroft, quien tenía una mirada suave en los ojos y una sonrisa ligera bailando en sus labios.

\- "Ser tu Valentín suena bien, Gregory. Una cita para probar... Confieso que, en alguna ocasión, pensé en solicitar un escenario parecido. Pero no tuve el valor que tú muestras el día de hoy."- los dedos en la muñeca del inspector se movieron en ligeros círculos- "Tus condiciones... parecen adecuadas. Yo tampoco quiero perderlos, Gregory."- Mycroft bajó la mano cuyos dedos aún cubrían los labios del policía y la posó sobre la misma muñeca que descansaba en su regazo- "Y debo de confesar igualmente, con total sinceridad..."- alzó la vista- "También son una parte muy importante de mi vida, Joanna y tú. No sé qué sería de mi sin ustedes dos."

Greg tragó duro y puso su mano libre sobre las dos de Mycroft que cubrían su otra mano.

\- "Bien, no creo que vaya a ser necesario averiguarlo."

\- "No, no lo será."- convino el pelirrojo, y ambos se miraron en silencio por un par de minutos.

Finalmente, Mycroft carraspeó y preguntó.

\- "Y este... Valentín ¿Cuáles son las reglas?"

\- "¿Reglas?"- preguntó Greg confundido, pero pronto pareció darle un pensamiento al asunto- "Bien. Cenar, un paseo... y un presente. Nada demasiado presuntuoso, ya sabes."

Mycroft pareció sopesarlo un momento.

\- "Suena adecuado ¿A donde deseas ir?"

Eso Greg aún no lo había pensado.

\- "Errr, pues..."- ahora que lo pensaba bien, Greg no tenía ni idea de a donde ir. Salir a citas había estado fuera de su itinerario por años.

\- "¡Hay un nuevo club en el centro!"- se escuchó de pronto una voz infantil gritar desde el pasillo- "¡Tío John llevó a tío Sher allí el otro día! ¡Hasta gente vieja como mi papá va a ese lugar!"- terminó la voz de informar.

\- "¡¿Viejo, yo?!"- casi explotó un indignado Lestrade.

\- "Esa es una adorable sugerencia, mi querida Joanna. La tomaremos en cuenta. Gracias."- respondió un divertido Mycroft.

\- "¡De nada!"- dijo la voz informante en el pasillo.

\- "¡A tu cuarto, jovencita! ¡O te meto a un convento!"

\- "Aburrido..."- respondió la voz alejándose.

Mycroft se echó a reír.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Finalmente el 14 llego y de suerte caía en fin de semana, así que Greg consiguió que sus padres cuidasen de Joanna hasta el día siguiente. Solo por si acaso.

Se dirigió al punto acordado en una transitada plaza en el centro, desde donde Mycroft y él se dejarían llevar, yendo a donde sintiesen que querían ir, al ritmo con el que se sintiesen más cómodos.

Greg se había vestido de manera casual, con unos jeans, sudadera, chaqueta y botas de cuero; como hacía mucho que no se vestía. Y a la espalda llevaba un morral de mensajero, también de cuero, lo cual le permitía mayor comodidad al caminar; llevando allí sus llaves, dinero, documentos y el regalo para Mycroft.

Parqueó el coche en un estacionamiento y decidió seguir a pie, a ver si así bajaba los nervios.

Finalmente divisó al político, sentado en una banca y como no... leyendo. Se acercó despacio tras un par de respiraciones profundas.

\- "¿Así que tu definición de casual incluye pantalón de diseñador, zapatos finos y una camisa de seda que debe de valer la mitad de mi sueldo de un mes."- señaló el hombre divertido- "Eso sin mencionar el abrigo."

\- "¡Gregory! No te vi llegar."- exclamó el Holmes mientras cerraba el libro y se ponía de pie... solo para no saber que más hacer.

Y Greg no estaba mejor. El inspector terminó dándole un beso algo torpe en la mejilla al pelirrojo; tras lo cual ambos se sentaron en la banca.

\- "¿Sería correcto hacer el intercambio de regalos ahora?"- preguntó Mycroft tratando de buscar que decir.

Greg asintió.

\- "Me parece bien."- concordó.

Mycroft buscó en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo y sacó una cajita, la cual le entregó a Greg con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

Greg la recibió e inspeccionó. Era pequeña y tenía un lacito rojo. Mandándole una mirada divertida a Mycroft, la abrió de manera algo juguetona. Y en el interior encontró...

\- "Es... precioso."- señaló Greg. Era un pin para sujetar la corbata a la camisa, y tenía unas pequeñas esposas grabadas en él.

\- "Siempre te quejas de que la corbata te molesta durante las entrevistas con los periodistas. Bien inspector Lestrade, no es el único con ese problema. Y este pequeño aditamento sirve para solucionar dicho inconveniente."

Greg rió.

\- "Listillo."- dijo con gracia- "Bien, mi turno."- y sacó una caja de su morral y se la entregó al otro quien, parpadeó y se desinfló un poco al ver lo que era.

\- "Oh... bombones. En una caja en forma de corazón..."

\- "Sep. Y espero que te gusten. Vamos, ábrela para que los pruebes."

\- "Gregory, no es necesario..."

\- "Yo abrí tu regalo. Es lo justo."- dijo el hombre de pelo cano, tratando de esconder la ansiedad que comenzaba a embargarlo.

Mycroft suspiró y procedió a deshacer el lazo que sellaba la caja. Abrió la tapa y miró el contenido con incredulidad.

Era un libro. Uno de portada amarilla y letras rojas; el que Greg había comprado en la feria.

\- "¿Y? ¿Te gusta?"- preguntó el hombre nervioso.

Mycroft lo miró de lado antes de volver su atención al libro y abrir con lentitud la tapa y algunas páginas para luego posar sus dedos y mirada sobre los detalles de la impresión.

No dijo nada.

Greg suspiró.

\- "Lo arruiné ¿Cierto?"- preguntó descorazonado- "Creí que era uno de los que buscabas, pero solo es un viejo libro raído que..."

Pero Mycroft cortó el discurso autocompasivo del inspector.

\- "Rabia, por Richard Bachman. Impreso el 01 de Febrero de 1983 en el Reino Unido... ¡Esto es anterior a la Colección de los Libros de Bachman que Stephen King sacó en 1985!"- el hombre volteó a ver al inspector con ojos brillando por la emoción- "¡Gregory! ¡Es perfecto!"

Y sin darle siquiera tiempo de reaccionar a su acompañante, Mycroft se acercó con la gracia de un gato a su cita, y en un movimiento bastante rápido, le estampó un señor beso en los labios.

El cual sin embargo duró poco, pues el hombre volvía su atención al libro en sus manos, el cual acunaba ahora con emoción contra su pecho, mientras continuaba hablando sobre dicho libro en cuestión. Todo sin darse cuenta que había dejado al otro casi congelado sobre su sitio, con los ojos hazel abiertos de par en par y enfocados por completo en el pelirrojo.

Perfecto.

Ese beso había sido perfecto en todos los sentidos. Le había hecho sentir mariposas revoloteando dentro del vientre y escalofríos en la espalda, y también había acelerado su corazón. Y todo con un simple beso.

Greg Lestrade no se había sentido tan vivo y lleno de emoción en mucho tiempo.

De pronto la idea de compartir cada aspecto de su vida con ese hombre cobraba un nuevo y maravilloso significado. Toda una aventura que estaba dispuesto a vivir a plenitud, en ese momento más que en ningún otro.

Si iba a funcionar.

Una sonrisa se extendió de manera salvaje por el rostro del detective inspector, y sin pensarlo dos veces, entrelazó una mano con la del otro hombre, cortando así su perorata acerca de la novela.

\- "¿Gregory?"- preguntó el Holmes un poco confundido, solo para que su respuesta se tradujese en un largo y candente beso que le cortó el aliento.

Sin importar el lugar ni las personas que los miraban y señalaban entre susurros.

\- "Perfecto."- susurró Greg antes de tomar el libro, devolverlo a la caja, cerrarla y meter eso y el resto de cosas al morral; solo para entrelazar su mano de nuevo con la de Mycroft y ponerse de pie, instando al otro a hacer lo mismo- "En marcha."- dijo finalmente con decisión.

\- "¿A donde?"- preguntó Mycroft, con las mejillas arreboladas y aún sin aliento.

Greg lo miró entonces, tan fijamente que Mycroft se sintió apenado y excitado al mismo tiempo.

\- "A donde sea, mientras sea contigo."

Un fuerte sonrojo se apoderó del rostro del Gobierno Británico, quien pronto asintió y se dejó llevar.

Eso sonaba condenadamente perfecto.

 **The End**

 **Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola a todos!

Y vamos por el cuarto reto cumplido. Solo falta uno más (por ahora).

Y bueno, me salió un poco largo, pero también me salió tal y como yo quería, así que no me quejo.

Greg estoy segura, es un padre maravilloso. Y Mycroft tiene experiencia previa también, así que supuse que eran perfectos para la tarea. Y Joanna lo vale, para que se lo sepan.

¿Que cómo salió un _Parent!Mystrade_ de un libro en una caja de chocolates? Vayan ustedes a saber, la musa trabaja de maneras extrañas a veces. Igual y me llevo bien con la mía... la mayoría de veces.

Y todas las referencias de Doctor Who, las he limitado al Noveno Doctor. Todas las demás referencias literarias creo que son fáciles de seguir. Y Rabia está entre los primeros trabajos de Stephen King, cuando el hombre comenzó publicando bajo el seudónimo de Richard Bachman. La novela fue descontinuada algunos años después, cuando el autor prohibió su publicación, debido a que muchos de los tiroteos efectuados por estudiantes en colegios y universidades cobraron una similaridad preocupante con la trama de la novela, lo cual lo hizo sentir muy incómodo. Así que aunque la novela aún se puede conseguir, ya no se imprime, lo cual la transforma en un tesoro buscado por muchos coleccionistas.

En fin.

Realmente espero que hayan disfrutado este oneshot. Nos vemos en el siguiente.

Un beso felino para todos.

chibineko chan

(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)

(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

 _ **Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO**_

 _Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias_


End file.
